She will be loved
by XxLady-VampiirexX
Summary: Porque la vida no había sido suficientemente injusta conmigo, que después de quitarme todo lo que alguna vez había tenido, comenzó a quitarme lo que no era mío/-Si me lo pides, tal vez no me case Sasuke-kun-/Porque yo solo quería hacerla sentir amada.
1. Chapter 1

_**"She Will Be Loved"**_

Escuche el sonido de la batería que marcaba el ritmo de la canción y sin previo aviso o permiso los recuerdos llenaron mi mente, traté de alejarlos pero sabía que ellos seguirían ahí y que en realidad jamás podría borrarlos o alejarlos solo **ignorarlos…  
**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

Pero que esperaba yo después de todo, esta canción estaba **inspirada en ella...**

Empecé a cantar y mi mente se trasladó 6 años atrás cuando la **conocí por****primera vez**

**Flash Back**

**-Es que no sabes cómo es ella teme- **rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba a Naruto decir lo mismo como por décima vez, él me había arrastrado al aeropuerto para que por fin pudiera conocer a su _**"eterno amor" **_como él había llamado una tal **Sakura Haruno** que llegaba hoy después de dos años en Europa- **Es que te va a encantar, nadie se puede resistir a ella es como un ángel, pero cuidadito Sasuke, ella es mía… Ni si te ocurra anotarla en tu "lista"-** dijo exageradamente y bufé fastidiado nuevamente.

"_Seguramente será mi fan apenas me vea" _me atreví a pensar y sonreí de lado sínicamente por lo irónico de mi pensamiento. Solo esperaba que no sea una total desilusión de chica.

**-Sakura-chan-** Gritó Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos**- te extrañe tanto, pero tanto que no te imaginas-** abrazo a la chica y armó una estúpida escena mientras le daba vueltas.

Y entonces vi su cabello, de un extraño color rosa y me dio una corazonada de que ella era una _freak. _Otra más para la colección de cosas extrañas de Naruto, no era nada sorprendente que estuviera enamorado de algo como ella.

**-Naruto-kun bájame, todos nos miran-** habló, con una dulce voz que, sinceramente, te hacía desear escuchar tu nombre en sus labios mientras… Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome los pensamientos pervertidos y carraspee sonoramente para que el dobe me recordara**- **

**-ah, cierto, cierto, Sakura-chan este es el teme digo Sasuke, del que siempre te habló, mi mejor amigo-** dijo Naruto dándole la vuelta… y fue entonces cuando verdaderamente la vi.

Era una chica simpática, con un peculiar color de cabello, rosa y su piel blanca como la nieve, tenía unas largas y torneadas piernas unas anchas caderas, pasando por un abdomen plano y una estrecha cintura unos senos de tamaño normal y un cuello que te invitaba a morderlo. Su rostro parecía el de una niña, irradiaba inocencia y ternura, con casi nada de maquillaje, tenía la cara redondeada y facciones finas, unos carnosos labios ligeramente adornados con brillo labial sonreían, una nariz pequeña y respingada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos… Unos ojos de un color verde bastante extraño y único, muy _**exótico**_ que transmitían pureza y honestidad. Nada de que quedarse prendado a excepción de esos ojos que te _**invitaban**_ a conocerla…

**-Hola Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Sakura-** dijo extendiendo su mano hacía mí, la estreche de inmediato-** Gusto en conocerte al fin- **se acercó y me rozó la mejilla a modo de saludo, ella olía a cerezos y supe que siempre recordaría su esencia.

**-Hmp- **musité mirándola a los ojos-

**Fin del flash back**

En ese momento me debí haber dado cuenta que _**jamás**_ podría olvidar su mirada y el momento de su llegada quedo grabada en mi mente con fuego.

Y debí haber sabido que sería ella quien me _**enseñaría**_ el cariño la ternura y el amor de los que yo _**carecía**_ pero que al mismo tiempo me _**arrastraría**_ al oscuro abismo al que ella había sido _**condenada**_ poco tiempo después de su regreso…

Debí haberlo sabido, debí haberlo intuido, debía haberlo previsto pero Sakura inundo todos mis sentidos y me cegó a cualquier cosa que no fuera mi **necesidad por ella**

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_***-Sasuke-kun- **__gimió mi nombre llegando al orgasmo, mientras yo ahogaba un gruñido en su boca-*_

Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que había conocido a Sakura, cuando recién había llegado solía salir con nosotros a todas partes, claro Naruto la invitaba (obligaba) a ir y entonces descubrí de que a pesar de irradiar inocencia y ternura Sakura también podía ser muy sexy y sensual y llamar la atención de más de uno.

Al principio todo iba bien, ella sonreía y era feliz, adoraba pasar tiempo con nosotros y con el tiempo yo comencé a adorar que estuviera con nosotros. Ella disfrutaba haber regresado a Konoha y reencontrarse con sus amigos nuevamente. El rubio también era feliz, embobado por Sakura pasaba sonriendo más de lo debido y sus estupideces alcanzaron un nuevo nivel, Sakura también se veía feliz a su lado y por un momento llegue a pensar que eran la pareja perfecta… y en algún lugar de mi interior eso dolió.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de la atracción que sentía por Sakura y comencé a alejarme más y más, ahora cuando salíamos no éramos solo los tres una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes, Ino si no me equivoco, acompañaba a Sakura siempre y ella se convirtió en mi ruta de escape, una ruta que usaba para alejarme de Sakura y reprimir mis crecientes deseos por ella.

**-Sasuke-kun-** cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba ahí parada con esa mirada inocente y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara- **Hola, disculpa que venga sin avisar-** dijo pasando sin esperar invitación, yo cerré la puerta y la seguí al _living_-

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunte sin preámbulo una vez en el _living _ella desvió la mirada algo incómoda-

**-Vine a hablar contigo-** susurró- **Últimamente estas muy distante en especial conmigo y quería saber si, bueno, si he hecho algo que te enoje, no me gusta que mis**

_**amigos **_**me traten así- **la palabra amigo resonó en mi cabeza y sonreí con amargura-

**-No me sucede nada Sakura- **dije levantándome del sillón en el que me encontraba y camine hacía la puerta-** Si eso es todo lo que querías…-** deje la oración sin terminar mientras abría la puerta-

Ella me miro con esos ojos que tan hipnotizados me tenían y pude ver el dolor en ellos, tan claro que **quemaba**.

**-Yo… está bien, lamento haberte molestado**- dijo levantándose- **Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun yo de veras lo siento- **y su voz sonó quebrada, como si estuviera llorando-

**-¿Sakura?- **ella levanto su mirada y a pesar de que no lloraba sus ojos se veían vidriosos… y yo no me pude contener-

Había besado muchas chicas en mis cortos 20 años, pero ninguna me provoco la descarga eléctrica que los labios de Sakura me provocaron y ninguna sabía ni la mitad de bien que Sakura. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella… ella se alejo de mí y pronto sentí su mano estrellar contra mi mejilla.

**-Ah- **se exaltó ante lo que ella había hecho y rápidamente supe que lo que yo había hecho estaba mal.

Sakura **_no_** me quería, ella **_no_** estaba enamorada de mí, pero aún más importante mi_** mejor amigo**_ si lo estaba de ella y lo más probable es que ella de él también y yo… yo solo estaba entrometiéndome en un hermoso camino como el _**villano**_ del cuento.

**-Sasuke yo- **dijo ella bajito y yo recupere la compostura al instante-

**-Lamento lo ocurrido Sakura-** dije excusándome y nuevamente me dirigí a la puerta –**fue un impulso y no lo tomes a mal, esto no significa nada- **y así di por terminado el tema, no sé si Sakura me estaba viendo, yo no lo hacía, solo sé que ella se fue rápido… y después de eso nada fue lo mismo.

Yo actuaba como si **_nada_** hubiera pasado y ella se incomodaba en mi presencia, así que poco a poco _**deje**_ de salir con ellos y me sumí en mi mundo y aunque no lo quería admitir me **_dolía_** y me sentía **_solo_** y esas eran las consecuencias que tenía que **_pagar_** por haberme interesado en la chica de mi mejor amigo.

_*__**-No se lo puedes decir a nadie Sasuke-**__ me repitió, siempre decía lo mismo antes de irse y no por eso se hacía más fácil escucharlo- __**Esto es nuestro secreto, debo irme Naruto me espera, adiós te quiero- **__y después de un casto beso en los labios salía de la habitación y me dejaba sumido en la oscuridad-*_

_**Porque yo desde un principio sabía que ella no era para mí que, a pesar de que siempre estaría ahí para ella, ella siempre le pertenecería a otro.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

Mi voz seguía la letra de la canción, yo cantaba, tocaba la guitarra, pero mi mente seguía lejos de este escenario.

_Ahogar mis penas en el alcohol y las mujeres se había hecho costumbre para mí._

Habían pasado seis meses desde que había besado a Sakura y en ese tiempo casi no la había visto, así que fue muy tarde cuando me entere que ella tenía problemas, que ella ya no sonreía, que la radiante imagen de ella no quedaba ni en su sombra, que ella ya no era la misma y que ella había caído en una depresión.

_**-Sus padres estaba teniendo problemas- **_había dicho Naruto- _**y su madre intento suicidarse, sumado al hecho de que su padre se está volviendo alcohólico y violento-**_ seguí escuchando- _**y su padre quiere casarla con Neji Hyuga para que la compañía no se vaya a la banca rota, **__**mi**__** Sakura-chan se está desmoronando y no sé si ella pueda salir de esto, no me deja ayudarla y no sé qué hacer- **_el rubio me había lloriqueó en el teléfono y yo lo comprendía , yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, pero no era de mi incumbencia el bien lo había dicho era _**su **_Sakura no mía.

Y aún así no me importo, porque Sakura estaba en problemas, porque Sakura estaba sufriendo, porque Sakura se estaba rompiendo y yo… yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

No fui consciente de lo que hice hasta que no estuve en la puerta de la mansión de los Haruno, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando saqué mi móvil y automáticamente marque su número.

1

2

3

**-Hola- **murmuró ella con voz adormecida-

**-Sakura-** dije con voz ronca**- estoy fuera de tu casa, sal- **ordené

**-¿Qu- **no la deje terminar, había colgado, sonreí con autosuficiencia porque tenía la seguridad de que Sakura saldría-

Y no me equivoque, 5 minutos después ella salía vestía un pantalón de Pijama negro y una holgada chompa roja que la protegía del frío que anunciaba la llegada del invierno. No tenía maquillaje y estaba desarreglada y pensé que **nunca** la había visto más hermosa que esa noche.

Y en cuanto se paro frente a mí y me miro con sus ojitos verdes opacos y tristones supe en realidad que jamás la había visto tan **destruida**, el brillo inocente con el que ella me enamoró ya no estaba ahí y la abrace, la abrace fuerte pegándola contra mi pecho y le di un beso en su maltratado pelo que aun tenía esa esencia a cerezos que tanto me agradaba, quería **quitar** todo el dolor que ella sentía. Estaba más delgada que hace seis meses, su piel estaba de un blanco enfermizo, su rostro estaba demacrado y poseía unas ojeras bien marcadas bajo sus ojos, hundí mi rostro en su cabello y sentí como comenzaba a **corresponderme** el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados y sin palabras me separé de ella la tomé de la mano y la guié hasta mi auto, ella subió sin reproches y sin preguntas, parecía un envoltorio **vacío**, un títere que solo se dejo llevar.

Conduje por casi una hora hasta llegar donde quería, una vez ahí estacioné el carro a un lado de la vía y ayude a Sakura a pasar por el rocoso y arboleado camino, después de unos 15 minutos nos encontramos con un hermoso claro, había un lago en el medio y una pequeña casa a un lado. Dirigí a Sakura a la parte trasera de la casa y nos sentamos a observar el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

**-Es hermoso aquí- **dijo después de unos minutos de silencio**- gracias Sasuke-kun- **musitó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

**-¿Estas mejor?-** dije sin saber bien como comenzar**- Naruto me dijo que estabas teniendo algunos problemas y que estas pasando por mucho y pensé que este sitio podría ayudarte a encontrar algo de paz así como me ayudo a mí- **ella me miro curiosa, yo solo suspire-** mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 y yo estaba conmocionado, aturdido, perdido y mi hermano mayor, Itachi, me trajo a este lugar y me dijo que era **_**mágico**_** y que me ayudaría con cualquier cosa que deseara-** sonreí ante la tonta idea que me había creído y al recordar mi amargo pasado**- el murió 7 años después de cáncer-**

**-Yo lo lamento- **

**-Yo también, pero hay que seguir con la vida-** dije para evitar hablar más del tema**- **

**-Sí, me siento mejor Sasuke-kun, tal vez este lugar si sea **_**mágico**_**- **dijo bajito, como si no pudiera elevar el tono de voz y pronto sentí un leve temblor que venía de ella-

**-¿Sakura?- **pregunte tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo posicione frente a mí- **No llores princesa, todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien- **dije acurrucándola en mi regazo y acariciando su cabello-

**-Sasuke-kun-** decía mientras lloraba- **ya no aguanto, no puedo más ¿Por qué me pasa esto? La vida no es justa-**

Y yo más que nadie sabía lo **injusta** que podía ser la vida, la vida me lo había **arrebatado** todo y me había destruido y yo **no** podía dejar que lo mismo le pasará a Sakura… a Sakura no, porque era inocente y linda porque no se lo merecía, ella **tenía** que ser feliz.

**-Lo sé niña, pero yo no dejaré que nada te pase, ya nada te va a lastimar, yo estoy aquí-**

Ella subió su mirada hacia mí y verla tan **indefensa** con la cara empapada en lágrimas me hizo entender que tenía que protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Y quise besarla.

Tome su rostro delicadamente entre mis manos y me acerque lentamente a ella dándole a opción a negarse… Pero ella **no** se negó, **no** refutó, **ni** movió su rostro.

Y la besé.

El mejor beso del mundo al cual ella **correspondió** y paso sus manos por mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura y alguna parte de mi mente me dijo que estaba esto estaba **mal** pero la ignore.

El beso fue subiendo de nivel a medida que el tiempo pasaba y pronto nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo de otro y de repente la ropa se convirtió en un estorbo y comenzamos a dejarnos llevar.

Y la primera vez que le hice el amor a Sakura Haruno **no** fue romántica.

**No** fue en una cama.

Y fue **sin** amor.

Porque Sakura **seguía** sin amarme.

Porque Sakura estaba **dolida**.

Porque Sakura estaba **escapando**.

Y yo… yo me estaba **aprovechando**.

Pero yo me había **enamorado** de ella.

Yo quería **salvarla** del infierno en el que la estaban metiendo.

Yo quería que ella se _**enamorara**_ de mí.

Y sabía que estaba **mal**.

Sabía que Naruto era mi **mejor amigo**.

Sabía que él la **amaba**.

Y en ese momento **no** me importo.

Yo solo sabía que Sakura estaba conmigo en ese instante y eso era lo **único** que ocupaba mi mente.

_Y jamás pensé en las consecuencias que eso tendría para mí, porque no supe más que entregarme al deseo, más que entregarme a ella y cumplir todo lo que me pedía. _

_**Porque fui un idiota… Pero por ratos fui un idiota feliz y eso me basto.**_

_"I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more"  
_

Después de la primera vez, tener sexo se convirtió en una rutina, en un pasatiempo del que los dos nos **aprovechábamos.**

_Porque Sakura __**aprovechaba para escapar**__ y yo __**me aprovechaba**__ de ella para obtener algo de __**felicidad**__._

Habían pasado tres años desde que conocí a Sakura, un año desde que la bese por primera vez y seis meses desde que había comenzado está enredada historia de _**sexo**_ y _**aprovechamiento.**_

En algún lugar de mí pensé que tal vez ella **cambiaría**, que se enamoraría de mí a la larga y que por último **regresaría** a ser la misma de antes… Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me daba cuenta que las cosas _**no**_ cambiarían, por lo menos no para bien, Sakura se hundió _**más**_, su mirada _**no**_ recuperó el brillo que solía tener y ya _**no**_ irradiaba ternura e inocencia, pero _**sí**_ lujuria y ambición, destilaba pasión, ya_** no**_ era la dulce niña que a duras penas se maquillaba y te recibía con una radiante sonrisa hipnotizadora, ahora se maquillaba sensualmente, mayormente para cubrir sus ojeras, y sonreía de una manera **fría** y **déspota** así _**como yo**_.

Y es que las cosas tampoco habían ido a mejor, después de muchas peleas sus padres se divorciaron de una manera trágica, su padre se volvió _**alcohólico**_ y tomaba todas las noches y llegaba tarde a su empresa y se ponía violento en casa, su madre, por otro lado, cayó en una severa _**depresión**_ y después de varios fallidos intentos de suicidio fue internada en una casa de salud para enfermos mentales. Además del asunto del matrimonio arreglado para salvar la compañía al que Sakura y yo, nos oponíamos, pero su padre no escuchaba razones y quería que Sakura lo hiciera.

Creo que este es el asunto más rescatable ya que Naruto, _**mi mejor amigo**_, hablo con su padre para que hiciera negocios con el Sr. Haruno para sacar a flote la compañía y así Kei Haruno comprometió a su hija Sakura, la chica de la que me había _**enamorado**_, con Naruto, _**mi mejor amigo**_ que siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura. Y Sakura, Sakura recupero un poco de su ánimo, subió un poco de peso y parecía que aún había esperanza para ella, una esperanza que me fue dañando a mí un poquito más.

Porque yo _**aún **_me oponía a la idea.

Porque _**aún **_creía que las cosas podían cambiar.

Porque para mí la esperanza no era verdadera y mis ilusiones estaban muriendo lento.

Sakura estaba contenta de casarse con Naruto así como Naruto estaba contento de que se casaría con Sakura, porque ellos habían estado enamorados por mucho tiempo, porque ellos se amaban, porque eran el uno para el otro y como yo no tenía nada que ver en esa ecuación entonces era yo el que se rompía un poco más y mientras Sakura tal vez veía un poco de luz en ese abismo al que la habían arrojado yo me hundía mas en el mismo abismo al cual ella me había arrastrado.

Y aunque parecía que había esperanza Sakura no salió del abismo, estaba muy dañada como para salir a flote y siguió con sus andanzas y siguió maquillándose sensualmente, saliendo de pub en pub, de fiesta en fiesta, tomando y "divirtiéndose"… y siguió usándome como medio de escape y siguió frecuentándome y cada vez que iba de pub en pub era yo el que la acompañaba, era yo con el que coqueteaba y con el que bailaba, era yo con el que pasaba la noche y partes del día, pero cada vez que iba de fiesta en fiesta era Naruto el que estaba con ella, como novio oficial, como amigo, como el chico que le gustaba, como el hombre que se casaría con ella tal como indicaba el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y cuando ella estaba con él o cuando veía ese anillo sus ojos brillaban nuevamente y parte de la sonrisa que ella había perdido regresa y parecía más ella, entonces yo solo me limitaba a ver porque mientras ella este feliz, mientras ella se esté recuperando, mientras ella este regresando a ser como antes yo podré estar tranquilo así me este hundiendo en un pozo del que no podría salir, así me vaya resquebrajando, pedacito por pedacito no importaba porque después ella vendría a buscarme y llenar el vacío que había en mi pecho y sus besos funcionarían como pegamento temporal para mí.

_**Porque esto era lo que pasaba cuando querías algo que no era tuyo, cuando lo deseas sabiendo que jamás será tuyo. Porque a pesar de que parece que lo tienes brevemente una y otra vez, no lo tienes en realidad y siempre quieres más, siempre buscas más…**_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

**-Sasuke-kun- **escuché una distorsionada voz de lo que alguna vez fue Sakura- **No creo que pueda ir ahora, Naruto quiere que lo acompañe al cine- **chillaste emocionada y yo esbocé una media sonrisa-** Si no te importa espera unas horas hasta que me desocupe, sino puedes posponerlo ha otro día- **comentaste con cierto deje de diversión en tu tono. No sé si porque sabías la respuesta o porque sabías que estaba en tus manos, tal vez ambas cosas-

**-Puedo esperar si quieres-** respondí como quien no quiere la cosa, tampoco iba a dejar que pisotearas así mi orgullo- **No es como que me **_**interesa **_**el tema, hay más peces en el mar ¿no?- **dije devolviéndote el deje de diversión en la voz mezclado con un poco de acidez.

**-Haz lo que quieras, me importa un bledo-** bufaste moleste, chasqueaste la lengua y colgaste la llamada. Y eso me _**gustaba.**_

Parecías celosa, no sé si lo estabas, pero me gustaba pensar que sí y me gustaba creer que yo no me estaba metiendo en este callejón sin salida solo, que no era yo el que sufría y se rompía aquí, pero dejando eso de lado me gustaba más saber que yo podía tener el control.

Porque me gustaba _**manipular**_ no ser _**manipulado**_.

Me gustaba estar por _**encima**_ de otros no _**debajo**_.

Yo daba _**órdenes**_ no las _**recibía**_.

Porque yo estaba así de dañado como tú, así de roto, solo que yo llevaba más tiempo, mucho más tiempo perdido y solo. Y sabía que cada vez que estábamos juntos era peor para ambos, nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión y la lujuria, ni si quiera hablábamos, tú buscabas desesperadamente como escapar y olvidarte de todo, yo por otro lado buscaba desesperado el amor y el cariño que me habían arrebatado a tan temprana edad y que no conocía y esperaba paciente a que cambiaras, alimentando una esperanza que no tenía lugar y sabía que estaba mal… Que nosotros estábamos mal pero no podía separarme de ti y por eso, de alguna manera, me reconfortaba saber que estabas con Naruto, porque él no está dañado como tú o podrido como yo… el está perfecto, el es feliz y él puede hacerte feliz.

_**Naruto era mejor que yo, era una mejor opción.**_

Sonreí y me dirigí al bar al que disponía, quite ese pensamiento odiado de mi cabeza y me senté en la barra.

**-Dame un whisky- **Le pedí al _bar tender_

Y no paso mucho tiempo, cuando una hermosa silueta femenina se situó a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

Porque yo era Sasuke Uchiha y las mujeres _**no**_ se resistían a mí y que me dejarás plantado por Naruto una vez no me iba a destrozar, yo ya estaba destrozado, y aunque no sabía esperar y no me importaba, yo quería esperar… Tú me habías cambiado.

Ya no me importaba tener que esperar en una esquina escondido hasta que llegaras, no me importaba, con tal que llegaras y yo sabía que lo harías. Entonces esperaba no importaba cuánto, ni dónde.

_Esperaba porque sabía que así como yo te necesitaba tú estabas empezando a necesitarme._

**-Me llamo Temari-**

**-Un gusto, soy Sasuke-**

_**Entonces los dos esperábamos al momento, distrayendo nuestras mentes con cosas pasajeras**_


End file.
